


La tercera cita

by jiminjawline



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Malec, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, cita, it's porn but it's kinda fluffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminjawline/pseuds/jiminjawline
Summary: Alec y Magnus acaban de tener su tercera cita y Magnus intenta llevar la relación un paso más allá. " Entrecerró los ojos y dejó los labios de Alec para ir subiendo lentamente, pasando por el pómulo y la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al oído, dónde jugueteó con el lóbulo, mordiendo y besando a partes iguales. Alec temblaba de emoción y placer, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos.-¿Quieres...?- susurró entre besos en la oreja de Alec. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fanfic hace ya bastante tiempo y a pesar de que al releerlo encuentro cosas que cambiaría, me sigo sintiendo bastante orgullosa de él y del hecho de que me acordé de que Magnus no tiene ombligo.

**LA TERCERA CITA**

-¿Te ha gustado, entonces? – preguntó Magnus. 

Iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros, con incrustaciones de perlas blancas como el marfil que subían por la pernera trazando complicados dibujos de algo parecido a flores. Una larga gabardina roja cubría la mayor parte de su torso, pero aún se veía lo que parecía una camiseta con estampado de leopardo. El pelo estaba, como siempre, peinado hacia arriba, en púas perfectamente dispuestas y llenas de purpurina. Sus rasgados ojos verde - dorado estaban enmarcados por una gruesa capa de eyeliner negro, que hacía que parecieran más expresivos y grandes. Alec, por su lado, llevaba tejanos oscuros con su habitual suéter negro, que no hacía más que contrastar la palidez de su piel y resaltaba su pelo azabache. 

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, aunque a Magnus le hubiese gustado que la mano de Alec estuviera cogiendo la suya, sabía que él aún no estaba preparado. Esa era su tercera cita juntos desde que habían empezado a salir y Magnus debía reconocer que Alec era realmente encantador. 

-“Encantador no es, probablemente, la palabra más adecuada”- pensó para sí-. “Es callado y reservado pero muy adorable dentro de esa rudeza suya…”

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo y vio que Alec le había estado observando fijamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Alec apartó la mirada rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, al verse descubierto. Magnus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¿Y bien?

El otro le miró desconcertado. 

-¿Y bien, qué?-  preguntó al tiempo en que doblaban la calle. La avenida 47 estaba raramente tan silenciosa como ese día. Pasaban muy pocos coches y los dos caminaban a la luz de las farolas. Sus sombras se retorcían al verse recortadas en las distintas paredes de los edificios.

Magnus emitió un pequeño chasquido con la lengua, acompañado de un ruido que parecía expresar exasperación. 

-Pequeño nefilim…

-No me llames así.

La voz de Alec sonó cortante y Magnus le miró con sorpresa. 

-No me llames pequeño nefilim. No me gusta. Es como si yo te llamase Gran Brujo y no Magnus.

-Técnicamente ese es uno de mis nom… -Interrumpió Magnus haciendo un gesto de elocuencia con las manos, pero calló de inmediato al ver la irada mirada color océano que su acompañante le dirigió.

\- Parece demasiado formal. Es… Es como si al llamarme así dijeras que somos distintos, como si marcaras una línea de separación u algo por el estilo. Ya me entiendes. – dijo mirando al frente. Magnus intuía que a Alec le avergonzaba abrirse tanto o entrar en comentarios y terrenos personales, así que valoró el hecho de que se lo hubiera dicho. Suspiró de forma exagerada y dirigió sus ojos, que mezclaban un ocre tan brillante como el más puro ámbar y el verde vivo y enérgico de las limas, hacia él. 

-Lo siento, pues. No tenía ni idea. No pretendía que te sintieras así. Quiero decir, no lo decía por eso… ¿Alec mejor?- inquirió.

\- Sí. 

-Bien. – Respondió Magnus a su vez. – ¿Me respondes tú ahora?

-Sí.- volvió a decir el cazador. 

-Desde luego, hablar contigo no es tarea fácil, Alec… - Magnus se pasó la mano por el pelo, buscar palabras en Alec era como buscar oro. Era difícil y cuando lo encontrabas, las cantidades eran pequeñísimas. 

-Te he dicho que sí. Sí me ha gustado nuestra cita – se sonrojó ligeramente al pronunciar la última palabra, que dijo como un susurro. – Me ha gustado estar contigo, esta y las otras veces.

Sus miradas se encontraron. 

“Pero encontrar el oro es tan gratificante que todos los esfuerzos pagan por ello” pensó, y una sincera sonrisa cruzó su cara. 

Se acercó a Alec, sosteniendo su mirada y lo arrinconó contra el muro. Las palmas de sus manos reposaban apoyadas a la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Alec. Dejó su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. La respiración de Alec se aceleró y Magnus oía sus propios latidos acelerarse también. Aunque tuviera cerca de ochocientos años, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado cuando besaba a alguien. Más aún si ese alguien era tan tierno y le gustaba tanto como Alec Lightwood. Lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de Alec, en una leve caricia, casi imperceptible, luego los separó y le miró con ojos juguetones. Alec levantó las manos y las puso alrededor de la gabardina color sangre, alzó su rostro y le besó. Sus labios se encontraron con hambre, el contacto de sus lenguas hizo estremecerse a los dos. Los brazos de Alec se cerraron aún más sobre Magnus, que a su vez, acariciaba el rostro del nefilim. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos y se miraban en uno al otro durante el beso. Aunque era más que eso. Magnus sentía el deseo de Alec, un deseo que el chico se había negado durante mucho tiempo y que él podía satisfacer. 

Entrecerró los ojos y dejó los labios de Alec para ir subiendo lentamente, pasando por el pómulo y la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al oído, dónde jugueteó con el lóbulo, mordiendo y besando a partes iguales. Alec temblaba de emoción y placer, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos.

-¿Quieres…?- susurró entre besos en la oreja de Alec.

La pregunta era implícita, pero el cuerpo de Alec se puso tenso. Dejó de besarle el oído, aunque no apartó la cara. 

-Ey, no te pongas nervioso… Si no quieres no pasa nada. Sólo preguntaba… - Le miró, arrugando las cejas en un gesto de preocupación. – Si no estás seguro…

-No. Sí que quiero – dijo Alec. Magnus observó sus ojos. Se habían oscurecido y una chispa de determinación brillaba en su mirada, como un pequeño pájaro que se enfrenta a volar sin miedo por primera vez. Volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de Alec mientras esbozaba una sonrisa:

-Bien.

_ ~~~~~~~ _

_ Alec POV _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

Después de que Magnus pronunciara esa pequeña pregunta, Alec esperaba que salieran a la luz las inquietudes y los miedos que lo retenían siempre a hacer lo que él realmente deseaba. Esperaba que esos pensamientos hicieran que se frenara y que tirara al traste lo poco que había conseguido con Magnus. Pero no aparecieron. Sólo estaban sus ansías y sus deseos. En su cabeza sólo había lugar para Magnus. 

Magnus, cuya mano se metía lentamente por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus abdominales surcados de cicatrices que los travesaban como ríos. Magnus, cuyos labios no paraban de moverse entre los suyos, cuya lengua exploraba sin temor la boca de Alec. Magnus, ése que tenía sabor a magia, sabor a añejo con purpurina y algo de fruta exótica. 

-Pero no puedes entrar en el Instituto- dijo Alec entre susurros. 

-Alec- separó momentáneamente sus labios del cazador-, tengo una preciosa habitación en un precioso loft en un precioso barrio con un precioso gato. ¿Existe alguna razón por la que tenga la necesidad de ir a un sitio decorado con tal mal gusto cómo el Instituto? – le respondió Magnus, mirándolo con un gesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo patético que le había parecido el comentario anterior.

Alec se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de vista. Siempre había pensado que su primera vez sería en el Instituto, en su propia habitación. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso sucedería con un mago amante del maquillaje y con piso propio. Decidió poner un poco de carne en el asador y empezó a besar el cuello de Magnus hasta llegar a la clavícula. Una vez allí, reposó su cabeza y dijo:

-Entonces, por favor, ¿Qué hacemos aún en la calle? 

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y de repente se encontraron en medio del amplio loft del brujo, a oscuras. Tenues rayos de luz blanca pasaban a través de los grandes ventanales cubiertos de polvo y pintura del apartamento de Magnus, recortándose contra el suelo y dibujando vagamente las formas de algún mueble. 

Alec se separó de Magnus, que lo retuvo, cogido de la mano, y se giró contemplando la nueva situación.

-¿Cómo…? – dijo sorprendido, con un hilo de voz apenas audible. 

Magnus alzó la mano que aún tenía libre y pequeños destellos azulados salieron de las puntas de sus dedos. 

-Soy brujo, ¿recuerdas? – Las llamas azules iluminaron la cara de Magnus e hizo que sus facciones se vieran mucho más angulosas y firmes. 

Cerró el puño y las llamas desaparecieron, dejándolos en la penumbra. Magnus tiró de Alec, al que aún sostenía de la mano. Sin decir nada, lo siguió hasta su habitación. La primera vez que había estado allí, había sido en la fiesta en que conoció a Magnus, la habitación estaba sumida en un caos total de colores, purpurina y ropa. Alec no se sorprendió al encontrársela en el mismo estado. Incluso el edredón era el mismo. Un suave edredón de plumas de color amarillo canario que Magnus apartó de un manotazo antes de dejar caer a Alec encima de la cama.

Alec se tumbó en la cama, y se incorporó con los codos para poder ver bien a Magnus, que se quitó la camiseta rápidamente. Contuvo la respiración al verle el torso. Magnus carecía de ombligo y tenía un vientre duro y plano, de color tostado. Se puso encima de Alec y éste sintió sus delgadas manos acariciándolo. Se quitó la camiseta con ayuda de Magnus y atacó sus labios. Acariciaba desesperadamente el cuerpo de Magnus, sin parar de besarle. Magnus separó sus labios y bajó, despacio por el cuello de Alec. 

De repente, un escalofrío de placer lo recorrió. Magnus había bajado desde su cuello hasta el pecho, dónde jugueteaba con sus pezones. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro. La lengua de Magnus dejaba un rastro que ardía sobre su piel. Repasaba con ella todas las cicatrices causadas por las runas, dibujos intrincados que surcaban la piel de Alec en un caos que exploraba con deleite. Sentía torbellinos explotar dentro de su cuerpo. Magnus era alto y enjuto, pero tenía inmovilizado a Alec y lo retenía debajo de él. Notó sus manos deslizarse por su abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón. Alec movió la cadera hacia la mano de Magnus, incitándolo a continuar. Con un ligero temblor en las manos y aún besando el cuerpo de Alec, desabrochó el pantalón, que reveló unos oscuros bóxers. Y justo enfrente, un gran bulto sobresalía. Alec notó la firme mano del brujo dentro de sus calzoncillos y Magnus empezó a moverla, primero suavemente y luego con más brutalidad. No podía pensar, su mente sólo se concentraba en el rítmico movimiento que Magnus marcaba. Había algo en ese íntimo gesto que hacía que torrentes de electricidad llenaran su cuerpo.

\- Aahh… Ma…Magnus…- dejó escapar con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. - Si no pa-ah-ras, no voy a-ah aguantar. 

Magnus se dejó caer encima del cazador, rodeándolo con los brazos y observó a Alec, que lo miraba con esos ojos color marino, oscurecidos por la fiebre del momento. Ambos estaban llenos de excitación, pero no por ello querían ir más rápido. Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus marcaba un ritmo pausado. Y aunque su deseo pudiera más que él, valoró el esfuerzo del brujo por mantener el control y hacerlo bien. 

Buscó los labios de Magnus y enroscaron sus lenguas en una húmeda danza. Se sorprendió al notar sus finos dedos bajar por su pantalón y terminar de quitarle, despacio, toda la ropa. Magnus lo dejó momentáneamente para quitarse sus pantalones y él lo aprovechó para revolverse y salir de la prisión (agradable prisión) que el mago había hecho. Hizo tambalear a Magnus y lo tumbó dónde momentos antes había estado.   

-¿Tienes ganas de guerra, eh?- Dijo Magnus observándolo con sus felinos ojos  recostado sobre la almohada, con todo el pelo alborotado alrededor. 

Alec se sonrojó violentamente. Comentarios como ese lo llenaban de vergüenza. Magnus le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… Eres tan tierno… - Susurró. Lo que no hizo más que intensificar el rojo que cubría los pómulos de Alec. 

Magnus río suavemente. Alec le había oído reír otras veces y adoraba el sonido de la risa del brujo . Era fresca y alegre, como la hierba bañada por el sol que adornaba sus ojos. Se besaron y Alec bajó las manos hasta desnudar por completo a Magnus. Cubrió de besos su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

\- Dios mío, Alec…- dijo Magnus mordiéndose el labio antes de que Alec empezara.

Succionó con fuerza, dejando que todas sus ansias, todos sus miedos, vergüenzas e inquietudes a lo largo de su vida, quedaran reflejas en ese simple movimiento. Las caderas de Magnus se movían arriba y abajo, empujando su pene hacia la boca de Alec. Levantó su mirada hasta el mago y lo vio, gimiendo y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras posaba sus manos en el pelo negro de Alec, exigiendo más.

Alec se apartó, dejando que el líquido blanco saliera y los salpicara a los dos. Magnus abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un gran gemido. De repente, Alec se sentía abrumado, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Sentado a horcajadas encima de Magnus contempló su dorado cuerpo lleno de pequeñas motas blancas, que parecía resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna. 

-Está bien…–dijo Magnus mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar a su altura.-Ahora es mi turno. 

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente otra vez, abrazándose y acariciándose como si quisieran ser uno solo. Las lenguas descubrían nuevas rutas hacia lugares que ninguno de los dos sabía que podían se estremecer ni sentir de tal modo. 

Alec no pudo resistir el impulso y con su mano, alborotó la negra y brillante corona de púas que adornaba la cabeza del brujo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Magnus lo miró con detenimiento. 

-Así mejor- dijo. 

En los ojos de Magnus, Alec vio arder pasión, deseo, hambre, ternura… Todo velado con la voz de la experiencia. Experiencia de la que él carecía.

-Magnus…-Bajó la vista hasta la clavícula del brujo.- Bueno, ya lo sabes, pero yo.. Yo… Yo nunca…- Magnus pasó los dedos por debajo de su mandíbula, obligando a Alec a mirarle otra vez a los ojos. 

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño- dejó su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Alec olía su aliento, un olor chispeante, como las burbujas del cava. – Hoy voy a llevar yo la iniciativa. – dijo y lo hizo caer otra vez sobre la cama.

El cuerpo de Alec se arqueó, en una curva perfecta, estremeciéndose de placer y dolor. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Dejó escapar pequeños sonidos. Sentía explotar algo dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba convencido de que el corazón iba a salir de su sitio. Los latidos se intensificaron. Su sangre estaba caliente, su cuerpo estaba caliente. Dolía, aunque era un dolor que hubiera querido acarrear toda su vida. Agarró a Magnus, que no se había movido, esperando su reacción; de los brazos. 

-Shhh… Alexander… Relájate… No te pongas nervioso, deja que fluya… ¿Duele?- dijo con una mueca de preocupación. 

-N… No…Ah!- Magnus había dado una segunda estocada, haciendo que Alec tirara su cabeza hacia atrás y apretara aún más los brazos de Magnus. – Estoy bien… Oh! – Magnus había empezado a juguetear con su erección. - ¿Qué…?

-Shh… Sólo disfruta.

Magnus lo rodeó con sus brazos, y por un momento quedaron unidos perfectamente, el dorado y brillante cuerpo de Magnus en contraste con el fuerte, pálido y surcado de cicatrices cuerpo del cazador de sombras, en una combinación admirable y bella, adecentada por los rayos de luna que correteaban por todas las superficies. 

Ambos se fundieron en un frenesí sin pausa, en una danza con solo dos bailarines cuyo compás marcaba Magnus, cuya música se perdía entre gemidos que ascendían como el humo de las chimeneas en invierno, lenguas que besaban con fruición y manos que acariciaban como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Se corrieron a la vez. Alec y Magnus se estremecieron en medio de la fiebre del momento. Entre ellos habían creado un espacio sólo apto para los dos, dónde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. No importaba si habían sido minutos, horas, días o segundos. Un océano y un prado surcado de rayos de sol coincidieron, expresando a los ojos del otro todo lo que las palabras no podían transmitir. Magnus se tumbó al lado de Alec, y se abrazaron con ternura. Alec enterró su rostro en el cuello de Magnus y le dio un ligero beso. 

Magnus lo contempló mientras se dormía, preguntándose, otra vez más, si durante sus  ochocientos años de vida, alguien lo había hecho sentir cómo lo había hecho Alec. 

No tardaría mucho en saber la respuesta. 

 


End file.
